My One and Only Tetsuya Kuroko
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: Aomine Daiki was skipping practice like usual until Momoi tells him Tetsu's in the hospital. Aomine rushes there & thinks about fighting Kagami Taiga for Tetsu. Will Tetsu be his shadow once more? One-shot. Occ.


_**A/N: Just thought I wrote this out since the idea was sorta stuck in my head. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**_

* * *

_You didn't need a new light… I will always be you're light… Who the fuck is this Kagami, guy? Why do you need a new light…when you have me?_

**Tetsuya Kuroko...**

_My one & only shadow… No one can replace him neither can they take him away from me, Daiki Aomine. I won't let you get away, Tetsu...You are mine… my shadow._

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! Why are you here slacking off? Everyone else is practicing!" A voice had woken up Aomine. His eyes flutter open to see his own manager, Satsuki Momoi. A small pout was on her face, showing her displease with Aomine. The rebellious teen got up from his sleeping position and stretch a little before facing the pink haired beauty.

"Does it matter? I'll win whatever the next match is. Who cares?" Aomine says and he gets up and leaves as his hideout was already discovered. Staying there would only mean her dragging him to the basketball court.

"And I came all the way here just to tell you about Tetsu-kun…" She grins lightly and knew he would be utterly interested in the blue-haired male. Aomine Daiki turns to face her once more, eyes filled with possession. He once lost his shadow but now he is more than determined to get Tetsuya Kuroko back from the unknown Kagami Taiga.

"What about Tetsu?" Aomine asked her, she sighs completely and knew that was the only thing Aomine would ever be interested in. Even when they were kids, she has never seen Aomine that fascinated in someone… Who would have guessed it was just another regular looking guy?

"Tetsu-kun…He's in the hospital now. But don't worry he's fine, just a little light injury is all." As soon as she finishes her sentence, Aomine's eyes completely changed…

"Which hospital?" the male asked; his voice filled with rage  
"The one down-town. Wait, you can't visit Tetsu-kun now! You have a match in 30minutes!" She immediately regrets telling Aomine about Tetsu. The taller male ran to search for his beloved shadow leaving the shouting female behind as he ran for the school gates.

* * *

Aomine Daiki reaches the front desk of the down-town hospital. His face wet with sweat as he only ran here with only Tetsu in his mind. The front desk nurse was completely shock by the appearance.  
"Which r-room is K-Kuroko Tetsuya?" He slammed his palm right down the desk to show his impatient feelings. He was tired and he tried his best to catch his breath.  
"Room 6" The nurse quickly told him but before she could say anything next, Aomine was already rushing down the hall to where his old-teammate/lover would be. Aomine felt the world crumble down when he heard Tetsu was in the hospital. Whoever his new light may be, that guy wasn't doing a good job on protecting the small and fragile blue-haired boy. The room door was slammed opened and everyone from Seiren was there.

Riko Aida, Teppei Kiyoshi, Junpei Hyuga, Shun Izuki, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Satoshi Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukada and the use-less light, Taiga Kagami. Everyone was surrounding the bed; Aomine couldn't see Tetsu from where he was standing.

"Daiki Aomine? Don't Tōō High have a tournament today?" Junpei Hyuga got up from his seat and asked the tall male. Aomine ignored the questions from him… All he came for was Tetsu. He walks fort and pushed away all that was in the way of him and his shadow. But there he was… Tetsuya Kuroko. The blue-haired male lay down on the bed silently, sleeping soundly.

"Tetsu…wake up." The soft voice of Aomine had everyone remain silent. The tan male shook Tetsu's arm lightly and tries to wake the boy up. "Tetsu….Wake up." This time Aomine's voice was louder and his shakes were rougher. Finally, the shadow awakens and looks up at his _old _light.

"Aomine-kun?" The taller male had forgotten how soft his shadow's voice was. Those empty blue eyes stared at him in confusion as he got up from his sleep.  
"Tetsu…why are you here in the hospital?" Aomine stared back down  
"This is the hospital?" Kuroko once again was absent minded and totally didn't remember about what happened.

"Don't you remember Kuroko-kun? Kagami tried to do a dunk but he jump too high and head-butted the hoop instead. Thus, Kagami fell on you. The nurse said you have some minor injuries…it's really nothing to worry about. I think what happened was funny~" Teppei Kiyoshi chuckled lightly and look at the red-haired, bad tempered, Kagami. Everyone laughed except for the angry yet embarrass Kagami Taiga. It wasn't his first time failing a dunk but it was his first time falling on his own shadow.

Aomine started blankly and laughed as he tries to imagine the tall and rough Kagami falling on the small and fragile Tetsu.

**_Tetsu_**_ smiled…_

That was indeed what Aomine missed the most. The smile on Tetsu's innocent face makes him forget his problems and mistakes. That was what he had missed the most and now Kagami Taiga, the new light has what he wanted and what was his….

Aomine was furious… Why of all people will Tetsu choose Kagami? Was he not good enough for him...? Was his light not strong enough for Tetsu? What did Kagami have that he didn't? Or…

Did Tetsu **_betray_** him?

Aomine turned around and search for Kagami, once the tall red-head was spotted; he grabbed his collar and declared war.

"Let's have a match. Winner will be Tetsu's new light. If you win, Tetsu is all yours and Seiren's but if I win, Tetsu comes back to me!" Aomine was more than just determine to have his shadow back  
"Bring it on!" Kagami shouted back at him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at Seiren's basketball court at 2pm." With nothing left to say, Aomine glanced back at Tetsu once more before leaving the room in silent.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you know what you just did?" The manager Riko Aida slammed the red head's head and scolded the young teen for making a rash decision without even thinking it thru.

"I accepted the match. What's the big deal?" Kagami rubbed his head and looked away, totally not understanding why he got hit from her.  
"If you lose we can't have Kuroko to play for us anymore! Kagami, you're an idiot!" The other members scolded and they were very worried they might lose Kuroko.

While the rest of them were screaming around the room, Kuroko was once again ignored and un-noticeable. He looks out the window to see Aomine walking out of the hospital.

* * *

_***Flashback*  
**__"Tetsu! It feels amazing to play basketball with you on the same court… You're passes always comes at the right time." Aomine looks into Tetsu's eyes; both shared some glances and smiles._

"Aomine-kun… Do you think that we will be able to play like this forever?"

"What's with that question all of the sudden? You and Me... Both of us make the best team in Japan! No matter what, Tetsu, we'll both reach the top together!" Aomine leans closer to the blue-haired male and capture his lips in a soft kiss. Tetsu leans back and kissed the tan boy once again.

_***end flash back***_

* * *

everyone knew Aomine and Tetsu were close friends but none would have known they were more than that. It was both Aomine and Tetsu's dirty little secret. Sometimes they would share passionate nights together but no one found out because at the court…both kept it silent. There were only few times where they were making out on the basketball court or in the shower. However, there wasn't once they were caught. Kagami was never a replacement for Aomine… Kagami could never replace Aomine from Tetsu's heart.

The moments and memories they shared could never be forgotten or replaced. There was nowhere Kuroko was happier than with Aomine. His beloved light was irreplaceable. Will Kagami win the battle or will Aomine determination win back his shadow?

* * *

_***The next day***_

* * *

Kagami did some intense exercise and he was all powered up for the match. Everyone wished him the best and told him if he didn't win they would castrate him. The room went silent and tense as the one of the Generation of Miracles stepped in, Aomine Daiki was here.

The court was immediately cleared for the toughest battle ever. The one-on-one battle was about to begin and everyone was already worried about the outcome. Kuroko sat there on the bench and watch as both the lights fought over him. It was a stupid battle and Kuroko knows who the winner is… He is 100% sure that… Aomine would win this battle for him… It's not that Kagami couldn't win but Kuroko just have more faith in Aomine than anyone else. The whistle blew and the game begins, Kuroko closes his eyes and waited for the final whistle to declare Aomine as the winner.

No long later, the final whistle blew and Kuroko open his eyes to only see his hutch was right once again. Aomine Daiki VS Kagami Taiga, the scores were 101-100. Seiren was in silent and all hopes were lost. Kagami stood there in shock after their match, Aomine had defeated him and Kuroko was no longer his shadow anymore.

"….The game has been declared… Aomine Daiki…is the winner." Junpei Hyuga announced sadly as he looked to the ground unable to face anyone.

everyone looked as Aomine walked out the court followed by Kuroko. The small blue-haired boy turn back to see Seiren once more.

"You did well, Kagami. I never thought you would even be able to catch up to Aomine-kun like that." Kuroko smiled at Kagami before leaving with Aomine.

"Aomine-kun… What was the meaning of that match?" Kuroko catch up to his light and asked. Aomine turned back at Tetsu and grab his shoulder before pulling him into a forceful kiss. Tetsu turns away, trying to get out from his grasp.

"Because I missed _**you**_…I missed _**you, Tetsu**_! I missed the way we were before! I missed your voice, your smile, your eyes and your touch. I didn't want anyone else to see that smile… you are mine! You're my shadow and you can't be that stupid guy's shadow! I won't allow it!" Aomine was pretty aware of how sissy he sounded but he needed Tetsu more than anything else.

"Tetsu… please…come back to me…" As those sweet words left Aomine's lips… Kuroko hugged Aomine tightly, not letting him go. Aomine eyes widen in surprise.

"I never left you, Daiki… I was always you're shadow and I will always be. Kagami can't replace you nor was he your replacement to start with." Those words stayed in Aomine's heart for very very long, maybe Tetsu didn't know how much those words meant but to Aomine... it meant the world.

Both left the town afterwards to Aomine's apartment, where he stayed alone since his parents were out of town. Both their clothes were scattered on the ground without any care. The room was filled with passionate moans. Aomine had missed the sound of Tetsu's moan.

"Say my name, Tetsu…" Aomine touched the boy's body  
"Daiki…. Daiki…." Tetsu moaned Aomine's name over and over again until the male was satisfied. It has been so long since the last time they had sex. The feeling was amazing and so damn pleasurable.  
The world didn't mean anything to Aomine if Tetsu wasn't by his side.

"Tetsu…" Aomine trusted deep inside Tetsu and hit that special sweet spot inside the boy, making him arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Kuroko held onto Aomine tight as he trusted deeper & deeper. "Daiki!" Kuroko shout out as he came, Aomine came deep inside Tetsu as the heat was over-whelming. Both of them slumped down the bed and cuddle each other, both loved one another.

"I love you, Tetsuya…" Aomine kissed Kuroko once again  
"I love you too, Daiki…"

Both basket ballers fell asleep, not caring what the future may be… Who knows and who cares. All they need is each other. It doesn't matter anymore… with Tetsu by his side… Aomine needs nothing more.

_I'll be your light, if you'll be my shadow _

* * *

Aomine Daiki X Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
